


A Christmas Night

by ladymika



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymika/pseuds/ladymika
Summary: Jumin and MC find themselves abroad in New York City for a Christmas party, but when things don’t go smoothly, will they still find Christmas joy? Will Jumin finally understand the warmth he’s been missing on this sacred holiday?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Y/Eye color = Your eye color, Y/Hair color = Your hair color

MC POV

 

            You found yourself at a party in New York City, Christmas Eve night, in a breath-taking crimson dress standing next to your raven-haired husband and completely board out of your mind. The two of you practically went everywhere together, and no matter how monotonous these prestigious festivities were, you would find simple joy in each others company. 

            This party you discovered yourself at was much like the RFA parties you would host from time to time, except not. You didn’t recognize anyone, save for Jumin and his father, unfamiliar people with bizarre attire consumed the elaborate party. You had begun to get used to gatherings like these, usually they weren’t to bad, Jumin would introduce you to the people whom he knew already and before long the unfamiliar faces would become friendly ones.

            But not this time.

            An hour ticked by and you noticed an unusually quiet man by your side, you decided to break the silence that had been looming over the two of you, “Jumin, are you alright?” you asked in a light yet concerned tone. He seemed to have been in a daze as he snapped back to reality, “Huh? Ah yes. Yes, I’m fine, are you alright darling?”

            He spared you a gentle smile saved just for you, you smiled and nodded as you tried again, “Are you sure though? You’ve been spacing out quiet a bit…and we haven’t been talking to anyone here…” you trailed off not knowing what else to say. He looked awkward rubbing the back of his head as he sheepishly voiced, “N-no I just…I…” he paused looking into your deep “Y/Eye color” eyes before letting out a small sigh.

            “I just don’t know that many people here. And…there’s a group of men over there that have been looking at you the wrong way…it’s taking a great amount of energy not to confront them and cause a scene. But if your enjoying your time I will control myself and confront them later. However, I’m not sure how long I can keep this up.”

            You couldn’t help but let a small giggle escape your lips at the jealously he was trying to contain, “Jumin, honestly you can be so silly sometimes.” He wrapped his arm around your waist holding you close to his side, a smile plastered upon his face from your giggles, “Well I can’t help it darling, your mine and mine alone.” He whispered sweetly into your ears.

            You blushed furiously at this, _was he always this damn smooth?!_ You wrapped your arm around his waist completing the side embrace when a thought occurred to you. “Hey honey, why don’t we get out of here then? We’re in the middle of the city and its Christmas Eve!” You asked in a hopeful manner.

            His face brightened at the proposal but also held confusion, “That would be great but, what’s there to do on Christmas Eve? Aren’t all the shops closed? And we _are_ abroad…I don’t know this city very well…” You were shocked a moment, “More to explore then! And what do you mean? Haven’t you ever gone out with your friends and family during Christmas time?” His face carried a lonely yet confused expression in it’s features as he shook his head, “No, I haven’t. I’ve always just exchanged gifts with my father and had Assistant Kang take care of the rest of the presents. When I was younger I quite liked the idea of Christmas time, but I quickly got over that fondness as the holiday began to turn duller every year. Of course it doesn’t feel like that with you here, but…” He seemed to be searching for the right words, “I always remember Christmas as a…remarkably lonely time for me.”

You were surprised yet not, you knew he grew up in a different environment and that his family life wasn’t the warmest, but the thought of him having a lonely Christmas in the past lit a fire within your bones. He noticed the intense emotion flash across your face as he asked in surprise, “Is there something I’m missing out on?”

            Your face lit up in excitement, “Absolutely!!”  

 

Jumin POV

 

            I was skeptical at first, being late into the evening and consumed by a city neither of us called home. But I was home wherever she was, and by the way her face lit up at the suggestion, I had no choice but to give it a try.   

            We found ourselves walking harmoniously in central park, Christmas lights danced across our view as we traveled through the white snow. And I had to admit, she was adorable by my side. Long boots, cozy trench coat, red scarf, and a hat with little cat ears to top it all off. Of course I was wearing practically the same, even the knitted cat ears hat. I sighed watching my breath as it left my lips, she could literally make me do _anything._  

            We had walked a good distance in the park letting the twinkling lights flood our vision while Christmas songs softly played around us. The sight was beautiful; I’d never seen anything so extravagant in person before. But I felt that watching the lights reflect off my wife’s glistening eyes beside me might be even better.

As we were walking, I noticed a small group of kids running in the snow. I couldn’t express my confusion at the sight, I knew kids made up silly games to play with each other but as the cold air bit stung my nose I wondered, _why would they play in the cold? Where were their parents?_

However, I noticed how the eyes of the girl next to me lit up with with cheer at the sight. Before I could ask anything I was being dragged off the path into the middle of the snow where the kids were playing. The “Y/hair color” haired girl bent down to grab a pile of snow cupping it neatly in her hands when I felt something cold hit the back of my head.

I turned around to find the children laughing hysterically, reaching for more snow before properly aiming it at me. I was appalled, _these kids thought they could throw snow at me and get away with it?!_

I bent down myself to cup a large pile of snow in my gloves, and found my “Y/eye color” wife laughing almost as much as the kids were.

“Not you too!” I proclaimed failing to hide the smile on my face. She giggled even more placing a ball of snow in my other hand saying with a determined yet joyful voice, “Lets get em!”

And just like that, the fun lighthearted war began. It was my beloved and I against the kids who were clearly winning thus far. It was incredible, they had such tiny hands yet they flung snow in the air like tiny laughing war machines.

I couldn’t stop from laughing the entire time, _why had I not done anything like this before?_ MC and I took refuge behind a large tree as the children seemed to be refueling their snowy ammo. I gently gave a sigh of relief before she looked at me with _the look,_ the one that could only mean she either she knew something I didn’t or she had a plan. I picked the latter.  

A moment passed and MC was in front of the tree now, I could hear the kids come running up with their fits of giggles. I was waiting behind the tree for the signal, Her quiet yet strong voice whispered, “…3…….” I heard them get closer, “..2…..” After hearing the impact of snow hit the tree I heard her yell, “…1 Jumin Now!!”

Rapidly I shook the trunk of the tree as hard as I could, hearing the snow from it’s branches hit the ground with a thump, as well as a pile of the white powder properly covering my head and shoulders. I couldn’t stop my laughter; I hadn’t thought the plan though.

Coming from behind the trunk I found a pile of kids roaring with laughter completely covered in snow from the trees branches. I turned to see my “Y/hair color” wife standing on the side, completely untouched by the snow.

“I win!” She said laughing along with the children. I ran to her, swooping her up in a single motion and falling back down to the snow. I tried to keep a straight face but my efforts went in vein as I laughed, “You tricked me!”

Even after being playfully deceived I wasn’t mad in the slightest. She responded by turning to lay her back on the snow, swinging her arms and legs in the white dust. “What are you doing?” I asked with a curious smile.

“A snow angel! Here you try it!” She replied in the sweetest voice. I complied and started swinging my arms and legs in the snow like a joyful fool. It wasn’t long before we were surrounded by the kids from earlier joining us in our strange act.

After a moment we all got up from our creations and stood back to appreciate them, I wrapped my arm around MC. A large scruffy snow angel was placed next to a slightly smaller near perfect one, with many messy tiny angels surrounding the two. _It was beautiful._

Just then we heard the call of their parents, the kids excitedly ran to the adults, all the while jumping and pointing back in our direction. The parents simply smiled and waved to us before setting off with the swarm of children.

I turned to look at the girl beside me and my heart melted at the sight of her eyes glistening, a smile plastered across her face, and her cherry red nose. I found her arm laced around my own with her face deep in thought.

            Seriously, she had to be _trying_ to kill me at this point! I stood to fully face her, covering her frozen nose and tinted cheeks in kisses. Creating a fit of giggles to escape from the “Y/Hair color” haired girl.  

            I paused a moment to ask with a smile, “MC, what are you thinking about?”

            She met my gaze with sparkling eyes as she put a finger to her lips, “It’s a secret!”

            Dashing for my hand she grabbed it and pulled me along side her, we were now walking though the wonderland of lights at a rapid pace. “A secret?!” I asked in surprise. She giggled once more before replying, “You’ll see!”

 

 

We hadn’t been walking long before I saw her eyes light up again, as we turned down 5th Avenue I noticed the windows extravagantly decorated. They were beautiful, with colors and lights consuming their frame as we walked alongside these lavish designs. I had to admit they were quit strange, pictures of a large man in a red suit with reindeer all around was a recurring sight. However, I couldn’t help but feel the warmth from the pleasant lights bouncing off the sight of the friendly images.

            Our pace slowed simultaneously as we gazed at the windows, my voice filled with unbelief and amazement, “MC, are all the shops in this town like this?”

            She smiled, eyes glued to the joyful display before us, “No silly, it’s just cus it’s Christmas time. Haven’t you been holiday shopping before?” She tuned to look at me with the sad question written all over her face, as if she knew the answer yet hoped she was wrong.

            “I can’t say I have, normally I tell Assistant Kang to handle matters like that. Her eyes met the ground before immediately snapping back with new found excitement. Without hesitation she immediately dragged me into one of the many shops.       

            “We’re going to give Jaehee a break this Christmas and get everyone a present ourselves!” She exclaimed excitedly. I wasn’t too sure about the new plan but, for her I’d give it a go. “If you want to…but how do we know what they want?”   

            She giggled in response walking further into the store with searching eyes. I did the same, conveniently, the first store she dragged me in was a video game shop. A blond haired boy immediately flooded my thoughts as I began to think this might not be so difficult. I followed her until she stopped as her eyes lit up, I stopped as well and followed her gaze.

Bingo.

A gaming headset personalized with the Lolol logo was placed on the shelf before us, we looked at each other with knowing eyes and big smiles. The next store we explored was a beauty shop, it didn’t take long before a box of limited addition face masks screamed Zens name. Then we traveled into a coffee shop, I didn’t know Assistant Kang was particularly fond of the beverage, but MC had found an excellent brand of coffee beans for her to brew. We found ourselves in a clothing store, oddly enough the first thing that caught both our eyes was a sweater with a green frog ridding a unicycle on it. MC insisted it should be Luciels present, I didn’t understand what this _meme_ that she spoke of was but I trusted her judgment. In the store we also decided on a luxury brand of sunglasses for Kim Jihyun.

This was the first time I’d ever gone shopping with someone during Christmas time before, normally me and my father would send a semi-thoughtful gift to each other and call it a day. I always thought the excitement of Christmas time just wasn’t meant for me, that I was fine where I was. But this…this pure joyful time I was spending with my “Y/eye color” eyed wife beside me was worth all the Christmas’s I’ve missed combined.

We reached the end of the street overflowing with shopping bags when we stopped to look in the last shops radiant window, it was a jewelry shop. Tiffany & Co. was the name lit up in the window, I took a glance at the merchandise before noticing her gaze linger ever so slightly on one of the necklaces. It was a silver necklace with a charm in the shape of an envelope, with a pink heart in the center of it.   

I smiled, developing a plan when I noticed a hot chocolate stand a couple feet away. “Ah um MC, I think I forgot V’s gift on the counter. Here I’ll go run and get it, why do you grab us some hot chocolate?” I wasn’t a good liar and her concerned face echoed that fact but nevertheless she complied and turned to stand in line for the beverages.

I excitedly and quickly entered the Jewelry store, swiftly making the purchase before returning to meet her in line for the drink. Except the sight I saw made my blood run hot, a group of 3 messy, unkempt men where standing a breath too close to my much-loved wife.

I could hear one of the men with a bottle in his hand slur, “Hey little lady whadda doin all alone out here huh? Why don’t you come with us?”

Hastily I returned to her side wrapping a protective arm around her shoulder. My English wasn’t great but it improved greatly in that moment as I barked, “Step away from my wife before I call my security team to take care of you all.”

They seemed surprised at my attack yet quickly retaliated, “Ha oh yeah? And who are you to have your own security team?”

I simply pulled out my business card, “Jumin Han Director of C&R international. I won’t tolerate unfit behavior toward my wife. _Ever.”_

That seemed to have convinced them as their faces grew scared, speedily they trotted away mumbling to themselves with petrified faces in the cold night air.

I tuned to look at my wife, who seemed unaffected by the whole situation, about to ask of her well being when she stated with inquisitive eyes, “That was quick…” I could feel electricity run through my veins as she looked at me. Honestly I felt like a kid on Christmas morning except my present was the “Y/eye color” eyed girl before me. “Ah yeah apparently it was in my bag the whole time…haha”

I could tell she wasn’t buying it for a second but she sighed in defeat, “Alright” before lacing her arm around mine. I kissed the top of her head before ordering two hot chocolates.

“MC…is there… _snow_ in our drinks right now?!” I asked absolutely confused at the white fluffy dots that rested atop the dark drink. She laughed, “You mean the marshmallows Jumin?? Have you never had hot chocolate with marshmallows before?” Her laughter was contagious, “Haha no I haven’t, is it safe to drink?” she replied with taking a drink of hers, ‘Of course-ah hot hot hot!”

I chuckled wrapping my arm around her shoulders as we walked, “Be careful honey don’t drink it too fast.” She giggled as well, “Ok ok, try yours!” hesitantly I took the first drink, “Wow! It’s really good-ah hot!” The girl by my side laughed, “See!”

 

 

I was in awe.

Before me stood a grand 94-foot-tall Christmas tree extravagantly decorated and dressed with twinkling lights all around. I stood there for a minute, just gazing at the massive tree that shone with intensity and warmth. I felt like a little kid experiencing Christmas for the first time, all I could simply whisper, mesmerized, was, “Wow…”         

“It’s the Rockefeller tree, pretty isn’t it?” I heard her soft voice beside me say. I replied by gently squeezing her hand in mine. Something about the sight of this huge tree obstructed by light and ornaments toped with a bright star, and standing here with her beside me filled my chest with something I couldn’t describe.

I turned to face the “Y/hair color” girl beside me, to find her looking right at me with a huge smile placed gently upon her features. I was embarrassed, heat rushed to my cheeks as I searched for words. _Had she been looking at me? Was I staring at the tree for to long? God she was so beautiful._

           She didn’t say anything, just smiled at me and I couldn’t describe how she could cause my heart to beat in my ears, my blood to rush to my cheeks and my brain to stop working completely. Without thinking or taking my eyes off her, I reached in my pocket, pulling out the little white box. I took her hands and gently placed the box in them, her eyes grew with surprise at the sight of it. I pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, my hand linging on her features before whispering, “Merry Christmas, MC.”

            Her eyes began to gloss over as she turned her gaze to the white box, as she opened it her face broke out in a wide smile, “H-how did you know?!” she asked in disbelief and amazement. I didn’t really have an answer, as the light from the tree reflected in her eyes I put into words the only answer I did have, “I love you.”

            She looked down at the necklace, then her beautiful “Y/Eye color” eyes met mine, “I love you too.” I couldn’t help the laughter that escaped my lips, every time I was reminded that the woman before me loved me as well, I was overjoyed. I carefully took the necklace out of the box and stood behind the “Y/hair color” haired girl to clasp it. Letting my hands stay a moment longer against her skin. She turned around beaming at me, the silver envelope and ruby red heart losing terribly in the battle of outshining her “Y/eye color” eyes.

We smiled at each other for a moment before she suddenly dragged me past the large tree to reveal a large ice rink filled with clumsy skaters. I was surprised to say the least, an out door ice rink in the middle of a busy city? It seemed incredible. Yet, I couldn’t stop the smile that spread across my face and one look at MC’s sweet but determined eyes told me we were going to be joining the clumsy skaters.

            I had never skated in my _life._ And apparently my partner had only skated a couple times, but none of that mattered. We put our bags in lockers, got our skates, and were ready to go. I had to much pride to hold the railing for support but I held her hand tighter then I’d like to admit. I felt like a deer on ice, _since when was ice so slippery?!_

            She picked it up rather quickly, gliding along. I noticed her humming to the songs being played around the rink, I didn’t know them but somehow they really fit the atmosphere. This whole experience was so new to me and I would be lying if I said I didn’t love every bit of it.

            However, it didn’t matter how silly I looked out on the ice, her fits of laughter beside me made my heart skip beats. Gracelessly we circled the ice rink an endless amount of times, when I felt her lose her stride I’d put everything I could to make her regain her balance as we glided along. But this time it was me that had lost my balance, I was stealing a glance at her rosy cheeks and pink nose when she suddenly looked up and met my gaze. I felt my legs slide forward leaving my upper body behind, her skates got tangled up in my mess and ended up landing on top of me.

            My eyes grew wide as I looked up to meet her shocked “Y/eye color” eyes, I was about to ask her if she was alright, but she broke out in uncontrollable laughter. I joined in on her laughter, her smile alone could light an entire Christmas tree. Honestly, our situation was a bit humorous but our laughter and smiles came from a much deeper place, we were thrilled just to be with each other.

            After we calmed down a moment, I let out a small sigh staring at her joyous features in front of me. We probably looked like fools to the other skaters, two people on the ice one on top of the other but we didn’t care.

            Her necklace dangled in-between us as she leaned down and kissed my forehead, her lips warm against my skin. I reached my hands up to cup her face, leaning to press my lips to hers when-

            “HEY KIDS IT’S CLOSIN TIME GET OFF THE ICE” An older man yelled, obviously directed at us. We made our way up and out of the skating rink, still giggling from before.

            We were now on the streets, cold, tired, and in complete bliss. I never wanted this night to end, I was curious to know what else she had planed for us on this Christmas adventure.

            Her arm was wrapped tightly around mine as we walked down the street filled with Christmas lights flickering all around us.

_BONG…BONG…BONG…_

            “Huh…what was that?” I asked with confusion written all over my face. The girl by my side stopped in her tracks as she beamed up at me and warmly declared,

            “MERRY CHRISTMAS JUMIN!!”

            Realization filled my eyes, those were bells from churches ringing, it must be midnight. Smiling I looked into her “Y/eye color” eyes and whispered,

            “Merry Christmas, MC.”

            At that moment a little white dot landed on her nose, then another on her cheek, and on her eyelash…

            “It’s snowing!” She stated full of wonder and awe, I don’t know much about Christmas but I know that snow and the holiday are intertwined. I now realized why, “It’s…it feels…like magic…” I breathed barley audible as a snowflake landed on my open hand.

 

            It had gotten late and with our sore feet and arms growing tired of holding bags, we decided to retire to our hotel. It was a grand suit, spacious but not as luxurious as I thought it would be, the furniture seemed almost humble and there was a small Christmas tree in the middle of the living room. The window across the room took up the whole wall displaying the twinkling city as the glass slowly fogged up from the snow.   

            After setting the bags down I took off my jacket and loosened my tie as MC disappeared in the bathroom. I settled down on the couch and a moment later the “Y/eye color” eyed girl settled herself down beside me.

            By one glance I was doubled over with my hands covering my beat red face. She was wearing normal pajamas, save for the cats with Santa hats scattered all over them. _Seriously how is it even possible to be this cute?!_

Before I could stutter anything she giggled, “Jumin they’re just cats!” _Yes, but it’s the fact that there on YOU._ “Oh look! A Christmas tree I wonder if it lights up…”

            _Click_

            I lifted my head to find my “Y/hair color” wife kneeling in front of the small tree that was now sparkling with lights. She was watching the tree, how the lights danced across the green fern. I was watching her, how the lights reflected off her hair and her eyes like a painting, she was a masterpiece.

            I joined her in sitting on the floor, taking a blanket from the couch and wrapping it around the both of us. She looked at me with a bright smile, “Jumin, what’s your favorite Christmas movie?”

            I would be lying if I wasn’t confused at the question, the only movies I knew were the ones I saw with her, and I didn’t recall any Christmas ones. She must have noticed my confused concentration as I searched my consciousness for a movie. Before I knew it she had the remote in her hands for the T.V. placed on the wall a few feet from us.

            “Elf it is then!” She proclaimed proudly hitting the play button on the screen. I was still confused but there was nothing we had done that night that I didn’t wholeheartedly enjoy, so I decided to give it a chance as well.

            I leaned back on the edge of the couch wrapping my arm around the girl beside me as she snuggled up next to me.

            I couldn’t keep myself from laughing throughout the whole movie, and I’d be lying if I didn’t shed a tear.

            By the end of the movie I turned to find my beautiful “Y/hair color” wife cuddled up next to me fast asleep. My eye’s fogging up with warm colors as I gently place a strand of hair behind her ear. Careful not to wake her I wrapped the blanket around her and picked her up bridal style, placing her on the bed in the other room.

            After pulling the covers over her sleeping form I crawled into bed as well. As soon as I was under the covers I felt her form entangle itself with my own. With a slight chuckle I held the the “Y/hair color” haired girl protectively and lovingly. Memories of our night flooding my thoughts as I slowly drifted to sleep, before I lost myself in the deep sleeping sea I mumbled,  

“Merry Christmas my love”

I was answered by a soft, warm whisper from the girl in my arms,

“Merry Christmas Jumin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think~


End file.
